


The Ghost of Independence Day

by PrincessToby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Sassy Steve Rogers, Slow Paced, Sort of AU, lots of 1930's traditional values, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessToby/pseuds/PrincessToby
Summary: Independence Day.The 4th of July.It holds a special place in Bucky's heart for more that just the seer fact that his best friend is literally the embodiment of the holiday.----After finally getting his episodes back under control, Bucky decides to finally start living life a bit more normally. What happens when he is greeted by what he believes to be the ghost of someone special from his past?----A fluffy romance about Bucky and the girl he fell for before the war. There will be lots of time spent in the 1930's but also in a sort of AU present day. I say sort of AU because in this story its as though after Bucky regained his memories all of the Avengers were sort of living out their days rather happily (save from some missions here and there) in the Avengers Tower. There will be eventual love scenes but that will take a while to get to. I love a slow build and domestic fluff.





	1. Present Day : Avenger's Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby, and I hope you like it. It is definitely a slow moving story, because I love the details of a forming relationship, but I do think that you will like it if you are like me. I will be trying to update rather regularly, but as I am working on my thesis and write in order to relax, I'm not sure I can set an exact schedule.
> 
> \---
> 
> And just to note, there is no actual ghosts in this story and the original character does not have any powers.

Bucky mumbled to himself as he shoved things around in his drawers. Everything was neatly folded, just as they had taught him in the army, but still he couldn’t find his damn matching sock. His mind was back in good working order but still, things like this happened from time to time. He would put something down without thinking about it and completely forget what he had done with it when he actually needed it. After deciding it was lost forever and closing the drawer, Bucky found the sock as it stared back at him from on top of his dresser. He grumbled angrily and sat on the edge of his bed to finish getting ready. 

There was a gentle knock at the door, pulling Bucky’s attention from the boots he was currently lacing. There stood Steve, his usual smile beaming as he looked over at his best friend. Bucky gave him a nod, silently giving him the go ahead to enter the room fully (as if Steve really needed to ask.) 

“Sure you don’t want any company there, Buck?” Steve questioned, walking into the room and positioning himself so he could gaze out the window. As Steve spoke Bucky finished with his shoes, standing up and dragging a comb through his hair as he began to respond,

“I’m fine.” He stated rather simply, fixing his hair as he looked in the mirror. The grey of his vintage wash v-neck almost blended in with his metal arm, the sleeves just about covering the bright red star on his shoulder. “I haven’t had an episode in weeks… Plus, it’s nice out and I’d rather not be cooped up with Stark and his computers all day if I don’t have to.” He turned to face Steve as he finished, the blonde male turning at roughly the same time. Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder giving him another one of his award-winning grins as he did so.

“You should take the subway down to Bryant Park, if you don’t have any plans. It’s small, but it’s calm and charming.” Steve suggested, heading to the door behind Bucky as the pair made their way for the elevator. “It’s a good place to relax, you know.” He continued, standing to the side now as he watched Bucky grab a sweatshirt off a hook in the hall and hit the down button. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky shook his head with a soft smile, knowing Steve was just trying to help him out. “I’ll be fine. Now let me leave, yah punk, before you get some idea about coming with me.” He chuckled under his breath before stepping into the elevator as it opened. He gave Steve a one fingered salute as the door closed, watching as the blonde smiled on.

———

It was nice to be outside and not have to worry about anything for once. Natasha and Bruce were gone on a mission, Tony was building something, Clint had gone to the farm for the weekend, and thankfully the forces of evil seemed to be taking a weekend off. Bucky had proposed the idea of taking a day to himself the night before at dinner and, seeing as he hadn’t had any sort of episode in a while, neither Steve or Tony could come up with a good reason for him not to. For this, he was quite thankful. Save for missions, most of Bucky’s time was spent in the Avenger’s Tower and while there were all sort of amenities (most of which rather advanced technologically and not to much of Bucky’s interest) he still felt trapped. For a while Bucky knew he had to be inside. For the safety of himself and others he knew he had to be where he could be contained. That feeling only lasted for so long though, as he was able to get a hold of his own strength and keep the PTSD and Hydra instincts at bay.

There was nothing like a crisp fall breeze in New York City, something that instantly brought Bucky back to his days in Brooklyn. He had his sweatshirt zipped up about half way, letting the air dance along the bit of exposed chest showing from his shirt. He looked a bit more menacing than he had planned with his whole outfit, including boots and jeans, being either black or grey and his dark hair still hanging in his face despite him having combed it before.

He let out a sigh as he took out the smart phone Tony had given him (and taught him how to use rather extensively) in order to see which subways he would have to take to get over to Bryant Park. He had decided to take Steve’s suggestion, mostly for the reason that he hadn’t exactly planned anywhere else to go. 

With in 20 minutes or so he had taken the subway to his destination and was now climbing up the long flight of stairs that would set him out at one edge of the park. He took a moment to look around as he reached the top of the steps, looking between the large New York City Public Library and the expanse of grass before deciding to walk the perimeter of the park. 

He blended in easily and he was thankful for it. Steve and Natasha went through such lengths in order to blend in with the civilians, and he was glad that all he had to do was wear long sleeves and no one would give him a second glance. He padded around the outer edges of the park, stopping only momentarily at a stand that apparently only sold variations on hot chocolate. He bought one, giving in to the temptation to have something sweet. 

As he rounded on of the corners of the relatively square park, something or rather someone caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks, his steely blue eyes blinking as he followed the figure. It was a woman, who’s long blonde hair fell in gentle curls around her shoulders as she moved. She wasn’t looking at him but as she stopped to take a look at her phone she was facing almost perfectly at him. Those soft brown eyes and slightly upturned nose, he would know them anywhere. It didn’t make any sense and his mind was surely playing tricks on him, but he couldn’t help but stare. He was taking her all in as she stood there. Black leggings, a large white sweater, and tan riding boots. These clothes seemed to suit her though he couldn’t imagine her in anything other than a knee length skirt up to this point. 

He hadn’t realized but he had been steadily taking steps towards her for the last few moments and soon she had noticed the rather large man now standing merely a foot away from her. She glanced up at him, stuffing her phone away in her purse. 

“Can I help you with something..? I don’t have any money.” Her response was almost automatic as it was like a motto for any New Yorker stopped on the street, her Long Island accent lingering a bit on certain words. Her words snapped him back into reality, or what he decided was a mix of reality and his own memories. God, she even sounded like her. He realized after a moment of her giving him a rather wicked side-eye that he hadn’t responded. He cleared his throat for a moment as he looked down at her, she was at least a foot shorter than he, trying to think of what to say when something caught his eye.

“No… I…” He took a deep breath with a bit of a grumble as he tried to compose him self. “I was just looking at your necklace…” He gazed down at it as she lifted a hand to the necklace hanging just above her breasts. She played with it gently as she looked at it, as if she hadn’t realized that it was there. It was a rather simple mens gold ring. There wasn’t much to it just some simple line work carved in and what looked like a worn script “B” in the middle. 

“Ah, this…” She responded softly with a nod, letting the necklace fall back into place. “Yes?” She asked, probing him a bit as it seemed that he had something left to say.

“Where did you get it?” Bucky asked, his eyes returning upwards to meet hers. Goosebumps rose along his good arm, it was like he was dreaming though he knew he was definitely awake.

“Oh!” She smiled softly and nodded. “A friend… an old friend gave it to me.” She looked like she was thinking rather hard about this all, as though asking someone about the necklace they had chosen to wear was a hard question. “It was too big for me though so I-” She was cut off by Bucky who quickly answered for her.

“So you put it on your mother’s chain…” He spoke quietly, looking at her with sad eyes. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he knew that ring. He knew the ring, the story and most importantly, he knew her.

She stared at him for a moment, looking not like she agreed with him but more like she didn’t know if that was true or not. She truly didn’t remember. Sure she knew that someone she had been close friends with had given it to her and that she had put it on a chain to keep it safe, but that was all she could recall.

“Actually,” She started, offering a soft smile as to not be too rude. “I’m not sure where the chain came from, definitely could have been my mother’s though.” No more than a second after she had finished speaking, her phone started to buzz. She pulled it out and looked at the now illuminated screen for a quick second before turning her eyes upwards towards Bucky once again and offering up another smile. “I’m sorry but I’ve got to go. I have a meeting I really need to attend to, I’m sure you understand.”

Bucky simply nodded in response, watching from where he stood as she turned and ran off only to disappear into the vast library that stood next to him. His mind was reeling. This couldn't have been real. He was having an episode, he had to have been. He shakily made his way over to a bench, pulling out his phone to call Steve.

“What’s up Buck?” Steve’s chipper voice filled Bucky’s ear after only three rings.

“I think I just saw a ghost…” Bucky said quietly and rather seriously.


	2. July 4th, 1934 : Coney Island, NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 4th of July picnic like no other.

Little did Bucky know that the 4th of July would have such a special place in his heart.

This Fourth of July had started like any other since he and Steve were kids. Steve would come fetch him bright and early, as he did today and they would go watch the parade down by Coney Island. Waiting for that very parade was where they were currently. Most 17 year olds would be anywhere else if their parents hadn’t dragged them along, but Steve loved the parade and Bucky loved his best friend. Not to mention that Mrs. Rogers had made them lunch so it was a pretty good deal. So there he stood, standing behind his shorter friend and gazing lazily as floats and bands drifted past.

He was drifting in and out of daydreams when something, well someone, caught his eye. She was a vision in navy blue, standing behind the wheelchair of who he would later learn was her Grandfather (this was hard to tell upon first glance though, since the man was only in his late 40s.) He stared at her, not caring that he was blatantly doing so as she paid him no attention. Her dress was a deep navy blue, with white buttons down the front to her waist and a Peter Pan color with gentle white embroidery at the edges. It was fitted around her waist with a bit of gathering below the bust and at the hips. Her long blonde hair fell behind her in gentle finger waves, just touching the edges of her short sleeves. Her hair was parted to the side, a slight victory roll pulling it out of her face. She was nothing like the girls Bucky was usually interested in, not that this was bad it was just definitely different. She wore very little makeup, mostly just some mascara to make her deep chocolate eyes pop and some rouge. 

Bucky studied her outfit, her face, even her movements. The way she stood with her hand on her Grandfather’s shoulder, clearly proud of him as he sat all done up in his Army Officer’s dress uniform. The way she watched the parade with endearing sincerity, the way Steve watched it. It all drew him to her. He didn’t know why, but he was surely taken by her. 

Before he knew it he was being jostled by Steve. The parade had ended and the girl had already turned to leave, but he was too lost in his mind to notice any of it.

“Buck… Bucky… James..?” Steve was trying everything in the book to get his friend to pay him any attention. Finally he resorted to shaking the man rather forcefully, finally shaking him out of it all. 

“Huh…?” Bucky’s almost grey eyes turned to look at Steve finally. “Sorry about that.” He said, clearing his throat. 

“What were you thinking about, Buck?” Steve asked, laughing softly as they started to walk down the block towards the boardwalk.

“Eh, nothing. Just thinking about a dame.” Bucky said, as though it was nothing. Steve just shook his head, Bucky was quite the lady’s man so it really didn’t surprise him. If he only knew that the type of girl he was used to Bucky thinking about and being with, was quite the opposite of the one he was stuck on now.

The pair soon made their way to the board walk where an impromptu neighborhood picnic had broken out. Picnic tables were scattered all over and families were milling about. Nathan’s had extra hands taking orders and making hot dogs, and Coca-Cola must have been making more sales today than in the past month combined. The overall attitude was one of fun. Everyone was just celebrating and getting in as much sun as they could. The beach was just as filled as the boardwalk, and bodies dotted the surf as far as the eye could see. 

Bucky lost Steve as the shorter boy began talking to a neighbor, taking the time to do a quick look around for his mystery girl. His eyes scanned the crowds and then, there she was. 

“Red shoes…” He mumbled to himself fondly as he started towards where she was standing and fixing some hot dogs. Her t-strapped low heels suited her, he thought, as she clearly seemed to have pride in her country and be the sort of girl that was fashionable all the while still keeping modest. He strode up to her stuffing his shaking hands into the pockets of his tan slacks. Was he actually nervous to talk to a girl? He had done it so many times, but this felt so different. He stepped up besides her and cleared his throat softly, causing her to look up at him. Those eyes, those big eyes, looked up at him and he thought he might melt on the spot. 

“Uh… Hello there…” He managed to force out, mentally smacking himself for starting off with the weakest line he could have possibly delivered. She clearly didn’t feel as he did about his introduction though, as it earned a soft giggle accompanied by a warm and friendly smile. She picked up the tray in front of her as she was done fixing the hot dogs and turned to face him.

“Um, hello there to you to.” She teased gently. He could tell by her accent that she wasn’t from Brooklyn originally. Long Island, he could tell as when one lives in New York you tend to be able to differentiate between the accents.

“Let me carry that for you?” He asked, offering his hands up to take the tray from her. He had gotten some of his confidence back, glad that she had seemed to taken his introduction rather well. She nodded her head gently and handed him the tray, on which were three hot dogs (two with mustard and one with ketchup, as Bucky noted) and two bottles of Coke.

“Please.” She answered politely, falling into step with him as she lead the way to where the food needed to go. They walked in a comfortable silence, during which she couldn’t help but look up at him every few moments to smile since he was focusing so hard and making just about the cutest face as he did so. 

Soon they reached a table where her Grandfather was sitting. She kissed his head as they got to the table and sat down across from him. Bucky set down the tray between the two of them, looking at her Grandfather as he looked at him.

“Sir.” Bucky nodded his head politely. 

“Thank you for helping me…?” She looked up at him, hoping he would understand that she was trying to get his name. 

“James-” Bucky started, his eyes meeting hers over the table, but he was disrupted by Steve coming up and clapping him on the back. 

“There you are, Buck!” Steve smiled wide, looking up at his friend and then at the table, his eyes widening as he looked at the older man. “Mr. Morgan!” He announced happily, shoving the bagged lunches in Bucky’s arms as he pushed past him to shake the man’s hand.

“You know one another?” Bucky and the girl asked in unison, staring at the unlikely friends.

“Ah Steven! Come sit!” Mr. Morgan beamed, patting the spot next to him for Steve. “Susie, this is Steven the young man I was telling you about!” He smiled to his grand-daughter taking her hand into his. “He and his mother used to help me out at the laundromat before you came to stay with me. Say hello!” Susie, the girl, nodded with a smile before reaching out to shake Steve’s hand. The two exchanged pleasantries and she thanked him for taking care of her grandfather. Bucky couldn’t stop staring at what was happening in front of him. This girl, who he had just met and couldn’t get out of his mind, was somehow connected to Steve? While he wasn’t paying attention Mr. Morgan whispered something to his granddaughter who stood with a smile. She grabbed Bucky’s hand gently and pulled him away before he knew what was even happening. 

“James,” She started softly, leaning into him as she held his arm now. “Papa is going to distract Steven for a moment, alright?” All Bucky could do was nod, too enveloped in the fact that she was now so close to him, holding onto him in fact and all of her own accord. “You and I are going to buy hot dogs and pop for you and Steven but Papa knew he couldn’t tell Steven because he would surely object but because we’ve only just met and you’re quite the gentleman I know you won’t resist and let Papa do as he pleases. Right?” Another nod from Bucky. Susie giggled gently. “Good.”

Before Bucky fully realized what was happening she was already paying. “Can you carry that James?” She asked politely, letting go of his arm and pointing to the tray before him that held four hot dogs and two more bottles of Coke. “I’ll get ketchup and mustard!” She announced with a smile, leaving Bucky to take the tray and follow behind her. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. He liked her even more now, having seen her personality a bit and knowing her name was definitely a plus. He let her lead him back to the table, sitting next to her and across from Steve who’s wide eyes looked at the tray and then to Mr. Morgan. 

“Mr. Morgan! You didn’t have to do that… My mom made lunch!” Steve started, knowing very well that the lunch from his mother was nothing much compared to this meal and that Mr. Morgan had already done what he had done.

“Oh, don’t be so polite for once Steven!” The older man laughed happily, patting him on the back. Steve sighed and nodded his head before he and Bucky both thanked Mr. Morgan amply.

The lunch flew by peacefully, it was filled by pleasant conversation and though Bucky didn’t get to make a move or anything he was content to just share in the company knowing he could use Steve to meet Susie in the future. Most of the conversation was centered around Mr. Morgan (or Fred as he had insisted on the boys calling him) and his time in the war. Bucky and Steve learned why he was in the wheelchair sometimes, due to the fact that he had to have had a foot amputated after the Great War from serving in the trenches. Although he had the prosthetic, he explained, it was still hard for him to do lots of standing or walking. They then got onto the subject of Susie and how she had come to live with him in Brooklyn. He hadn’t said why, but he made Steve promise he and Bucky would take care of her as she was only 15 and his only granddaughter.

The day ended as the group made their way back to Brooklyn Heights. The Morgans lived close to Steve and Susie would in fact be attending the same high school as Steve, George Washington. Fred owned a three story Brownstone that had been passed down in the family, with the first floor being the toy store/toy repair that he ran. The toy store, simply named Morgan and Son Toys, was happy and bright even on a day like today when it was closed up. 

As Steve and Fred were saying good-bye Bucky turned towards Susie, hoping to have a few words with her more privately. 

“I would like to see you again, if that’s alright.” Bucky said with a gentle smile, looking down at her. The height difference was rather apparent even with her small heels. She nodded with a bright smile as she looked up into his eyes.

“I would like that.” She replied with a gentle nod. “Papa invited Steven and Mrs. Rogers to dinner on Sunday after church, if you would like to join I wouldn’t mind setting an extra place?” Bucky responded with a resounding yes before Steve called his attention again. Soon the boys were leaving and Susie was helping Fred up the stairs and into the home.

As Steve and Bucky made their way back towards Steve’s place, Bucky’s mind was churning quickly. 

“Steve… you’ve got to help me get to know her…” Bucky asked quietly as soon as they were far enough away. His voice was soft, mostly due to the fact that he was embarrassed to be asking for help with a girl from Steve of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for reading! I hope you like it, I know I can get wordy especially when it comes to clothes and such but I can't help myself! If you haven't noticed, the titles correspond to the timeline and I'm not sure that there will be much warning when things will switch between present and past! Anyway, I hope you like it!


	3. July 5th, 1934 (Thursday) : Brooklyn Heights, The Rogers’ Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters coming before another long one! <3

Bucky paced back and forth across the living room, tossing a baseball lazily between himself and Steve. Had Mrs. Rogers been home the two of them would be dead meat, but she was at work. Bucky was silent but it was obvious by his face just how quickly his mind was moving.

 

“Buck, you’ve been freaking out about this since last night.” Steve finally cut in, purposefully tossing the ball so it hit Bucky in the chest so he would have his full attention. Bucky bent over to pick up the old ball that was now by his feet. He let out a sigh that sounded like it had been held in just a little too long and looked back up at Steve. “You ask girls out all the time, what’s the difference with this one? If it’s Mr. Morgan, well you don’t have to worry about him. He’s a good guy and yeah he’s protective of her but-”

 

Bucky cut him off. “It’s not that…” He started, obviously having more to say but not ready yet to give it up. Steve decided to press him further, deciding it was better than sitting in silence.

 

“Is it because she’s younger? I mean it’s only two years, and I’m a year younger than you anyway so I don’t see why it really matters. Sure she’s in high school still-” Steve spoke until Bucky cut him off again.

 

“Steve, I don’t care about that… it’s…” Bucky ran a hand through his hair and mussing it a bit. “I go out with dames all the time, but she’s not like that. I can already tell and I’ve only known her for a day. I don’t want to take her out for a night and play around a little… She’s got me real dizzy, Steve.” Just saying that much took a lot out of Bucky, he didn’t like to be so out of control. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Steve and let his head fall into his hands. Steve clapped his friend on the back, smiling wide. He finally got Bucky to tell him exactly what was on his mind and that was always a struggle. 

 

“Well Buck, you’ve got about three days until you see her again so how about we get you ready?”

———

 

The next three days were a blur. Bucky had been working odd jobs which kept him occupied, but when he wasn’t he couldn’t get his mind off her. He and Steve decided that it was best for him to go to the service and not only the dinner. Steve would be attending already, as he and his mother always attended the same mass as Fred, but Bucky hadn’t been to a service since Christmas Eve. 

 

Saturday night Bucky was standing before his small wardrobe. There weren’t too many things in there, but it still seemed to be a hard decision for him to decide what to wear. He decided on his black dress pants, a staple in his wardrobe for most events when he wanted (or had) to look nice. After grabbing a white button-up and black and tan suspenders, he piled it all on the chair up against the wall. His brother gave him quite the look when he entered the bedroom, but got the hint rather quickly when Bucky gave him a rather stern look. Soon after Bucky flicked off the lights and both boys got settled into bed without more than a good-night between the two of them. 


	4. Present Day, Three Weeks Prior : Avenger’s Tower

Adjusting to living in the present time was hard, adjusting while trying to simultaneously trying to remember twenty-something years that had been forced out of your head… that had it’s own challenges. Bucky thankfully had been taking it all rather well. After a few long months, and a few PTSD related breakdowns, he was getting along nicely. 

 

All of the Avengers had been helping out. They took turns spending time with Bucky, helping him remember things and just settle into as normal of a life as he could. Tony had even helped him learn how to use both the tower’s computer system (in a basic sense) and had set him up with a cell phone. In fact, the other’s had sort of enjoyed helping him. Natasha liked his quiet company, Clint couldn’t have asked for a better old movie partner, and Steve was just happy to have his best friend with him. (The others having rather similar feelings.)

 

On this particular evening, the guys had decided to have a night in. Vision didn’t partake, but even Clint was staying over. Steve and Bucky were still sparring in the gym, but the party had already started for everyone else. There were beers in hand, football on the television, and a rather rumbling laughter that erupted quite often. They were having fun while just relaxing. Stories were shared and one way or another the conversation took a turn to discussion on how they had all acted when they were younger. 

 

“Barton, you’re straight up boring.” Sam teased after having listened to the fact that Clint had basically only ever dated one woman. Sure under normal circumstances a relationship like Clint and Laura’s would be one worth hearing about, but it wasn’t quite as juicy as the guys would have hoped. Clint only laughed and shook his head.

 

Just as Clint was going to retort, Steve entered the room with Bucky in tow.

 

“Hope we’re not too late.” He stated, flashing his smile as he took a seat next to Tony. 

 

“We were just talking about how Clint has only ever dated Laura.” Tony stated, filling them both in without looking up from his phone. 

 

“What about you two?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked from Steve to Bucky. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference on Mantillas : www.veilsbylily.com

Bucky stood next to Steve, playing with the cuff of one of his sleeves. It felt weird to be in church like this, his family wasn’t there and instead he was using it as a way to get to know a girl. Was that a sin? He surly didn't want to find out. Steve tugged at his shirt, signaling to him that they were supposed to be kneeling now. Bucky dropped to his knees, copying Steve’s motions and folded his hands. He knew they were supposed to be praying now, but about what was the question and how did he even start. He glanced to his left to see Steve with his eyes closed, a large smile not plastered on his face for once. With a gentle grin, Bucky followed suit and closed his eyes. 

 

“Um… hello..?” Bucky’s voice rang in his head, he felt stupid. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in a God, but more that he felt so vulnerable in this moment. “Shit… I don’t know what to say, and I’m sorry for cussing and already messing up. Just um… Please bless Steve? And Mrs. Rogers too… and my family of course, though I think my mom prays enough for all of us… and bless Susie and her Granddad, if you could? And maybe if you could can you help this whole dinner go well…? I’m sort of freaking out and that’s really new for me… Thank you?” As Bucky opened his eyes to peer around, he noticed that Steve was just opening up his eyes as well. Steve flashed him a gentle smile and they both sat back in the pew, waiting for the priest to resume his mass.

 

Bucky’s eyes scanned around the room, he knew she would be here he just didn’t know much else than the fact that Mrs. Roger’s (who was sitting on the other side of Steve at the moment) had told him that Fred liked to sit towards the front. Fred was actually the one he noticed first. His face was recognizable from the side, and when he looked one body over he saw her. His heart threatened to leap right out of his chest. There she was all dressed up in a blue and white lace dress with short white gloves covering her folded hands. The light from the stained glass windows shown gently on her light hair and the delicate lace of the white Mantilla that covered it. He knew it was wrong to stare but he just couldn’t help himself, Steve however took it upon himself to get him to stop. Steve gave him quite the face as he elbowed him in the side, letting him know his staring was obvious. Bucky cleared his throat quietly, receiving a sly smile from Mrs. Rogers as he turned to face the front of the chapel. 

 

After a short while longer, the mass was over. Most of the congregation met out side of the church in the small yard, to talk with one another and catch up. 

 

“Come on, boys.” Mrs. Rogers said, waiting at the end of the pew for Steve and Bucky. They followed her outside, standing behind her as she stopped to talk with one of the other ladies. That was when Steve noticed Susie, giving Bucky a nudge and a wink.

 

“Let’s go say hello!” Steve announced happily, looking up at Bucky with a soft grin. Bucky shook his head and was about to retort, but Steve had started to walk over before he got the chance.

 

“Mr. Morgan! Susie!” James beamed, offering his hand for Fred to shake. Bucky was standing behind him, watching bashfully. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Fred, Steven?” He asked with a smile, leading Steve into a conversation about something that had been in the news. Fred now had his grey, Homburg hat on his head and Susie had removed her Mantilla. As they occupied themselves, Bucky found Susie making her way over to him.

 

“Hello, James.” She smiled as she looked up at him. “Lovely mass wasn’t it?” Her eyes scanned slowly over Bucky’s face, his nervousness showed and she found it rather enticing. 

 

“Ah yeah… nice sermon..?” Bucky’s answer was a bit of a question, but she accepted it with a nod. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. “I’m keen on that dress you’re wearing too.” Bucky added, smiling as he felt himself getting that much more comfortable talking with her. 

 

“Thank you..! Papa let me get it since it was my first time attending mass here.” She giggled a bit, moving her hips ever so slightly to get the skirt of the dress twirling a bit. Before either of them could speak much more, they were being beckoned to follow the others back towards the house. After a few moments Susie decided to break the silence that had fallen between her and Bucky, who were following a few paces behind the others.

 

“I hope you like to eat a lot,” She started with a smile. “I made a huge pot of sauce, and pasta, and meatballs, and those new Toll House cookies!” Susie couldn’t help but giggle, she was just excited to be holding a Sunday dinner like this. “I’m sorry,” She added, before giving him time to answer. “I’m just sort of excited to be the one hosting. My mother always used to, and before that it was my Grandmother, and well… it makes me feel close to them to be carrying on the tradition.” She smiled up at Bucky softly, and received a warm smile back.

 

“I understand.” He said simply, knowing that there was more to ask her about but not wanting to pry. “I grew up close to my grandfather and always wanted to do what ever he did… I actually wear this ring of his so I can stay close to him, so I definitely do understand wanting to feel closer.” The ring sat comfortably on Bucky’s right hand, it was a simple ring with some simple carved lines around the band and a script B in the middle. Bucky held up his hand to show her, feeling like he could share it with her. She smiled softly as she took his hand into hers, gazing down at the ring. Unknown to her, a small blush crept on her cheeks as she held his hand in hers.

 

“It’s beautiful, James.” She said softly, letting his hand go. “I’m sure he’s proud watching you wear it.” With a small giggle the pair followed the others into the house. Fred went into the living room with Mrs. Rogers and Steve, starting to make Manhattans for himself and Mrs. Rogers. They were still talking amongst themselves. Susie made her way right to the kitchen, taking off her gloves and covering up with a simple white apron. Bucky wasn’t sure who to follow, but when there was a knock at the door and Steve was letting in some more guests who he seemed to know, Bucky decided to join Susie in the kitchen.

 

“Need any help?” He asked, trying not to distract her as he watched her move around the kitchen from the doorway.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to force a fella’ to do a dames work…” Susie answered keeping a straight face for a moment to see Bucky’s reaction, before bursting out into giggles. “Thank you, James, I would love the help.” Bucky’s face quickly turned from quite the frown to a sly grin as she started to giggle. He stepped further into the kitchen, waiting for her to give him something to do. “Would you stir the sauce, please? I have to get these appetizers out.”

 

Bucky nodded his head with a smile, doing just as she asked. “Some more people just came in, a couple that looked about your grandfather’s age..?” Susie nodded with a smile.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Carlton. They live just above us, they’re Jewish but that doesn’t stop Papa from insisting they come for Sunday supper.” She couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Two more men are coming too, Papa’s friends that he plays dominos with. Carl and Roger, all very nice.” James couldn’t help but smile as she spoke, just nodding his head as he rhythmically stirred the pot. “Are we stealing you away from anything today?” 

 

James shook his head as he looked over his shoulder at her. “No, we don’t really do much on Sunday. Usually just mass in the morning for my parents and then everyone sort of does their own thing. My dad works nights, so he usually sleeps right after mass, and my grandparents aren’t alive anymore so we don’t go to their place after…” He shrugged gently. “This is nice though, being all together…” Susie hummed softly in response, picking up the Deviled Eggs she had just finished plating.

 

“Well, your family is always welcome to join us. Any Sunday they would like.” She patted Bucky’s shoulder as she disappeared into the living room.


	6. July 8th, 1934 : Later that evening. Morgan Brownstone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short transition!

Dinner went on for quite some time, though with all the conversation and food it seemed to just fly by. Frank was the type of man who made all of his guests feel like family he had known forever, and the overall atmosphere matched that. They had started with their pasta around four-thirty and it was now seven as the last of the cocktails and cookies were being finished.

Susie excused herself from the table to go pack up the leftovers, causing Steve to nudge Bucky under the table.

“Follow her.” He whispered, leaning back so none of the adults would notice. “Here’s your chance for some time alone.” He couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face as he watched Bucky stand and do just that. Thankfully, everyone else had been drinking and were too busy practically yelling to one another to pay him any attention.

“Need any more help, doll…?” Bucky asked from the corner, leaning against the side of the refrigerator. He watched her as she wrapped up plates of food for each guest, and wrote their names on the top.

“I’m alright, it was mostly just getting loud in there.” Susie giggled as she turned to face Bucky, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she did so. “They’re a fun group, but definitely loud.” She mused, watching Bucky as he fiddled with his hands.

“I definitely agree.” He answered with a smile. “I came in here to say good-bye though, actually.. and ask if I would be seeing you again?” Bucky pulled in a deep breath, hoping she wouldn’t notice how tense he was. Thankfully she had started rummaging around inside the refrigerator and wasn’t paying him much attention.

“I would sure hope so!” She laughed, closing the refrigerator door and looking up at him with a big covered plate in her hands. It was wrapped with some paper and twine, and had a note on it that said “The Barnes”. “Your Steven’s best friend and as I do think I will be seeing him quite a bit, I would like to think that I’ll be seeing you too…?” She winked softly at him, blushing even though she was being so bold. This, of course, made Bucky blush just the same. “Oh! And these are for you, well… not you entirely, but for your family. I remember Steven telling me you’re one of… four, was it? Anyway, I was baking last night and these new Tollhouse cookies are just so easy well… well I thought I should make some for you to take to everyone.” She beamed as she looked up at Bucky, who stood there in silence.

“Thank you.” He mumbled out after a moment, a genuine smile creeping up onto his lips as he took the tray into his arms. “Say… would you want to see a movie on Wednesday? I mean… with Steve and me?” He wanted to ask her out just the two of them, but even with the way she winked at him he just couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. There was too much at stake. Surely she liked him though, didn’t she? She made cookies for his family! But then again, she did seem to like cooking and taking care of people, so it could have just been a kind gesture she would have shown to anyone… Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by a bit of a squeal coming from Susie, who now had her hands clasped over her heart.

“Oh James, I just love the movies! I would love to come! I don’t even care what’s on, I just love the movies…” She was blushing quite a bit now as she looked up at him. “Can you two pick me up here? I don’t know the way to the closest theater yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come from a big old Italian family, and this Sunday dinner is very nostalgic. The adults getting drunk and yelling back and forth, the excess of food, its very homey and its the way things have been going forever!
> 
> Also, any other Italian Americans out there with that one sauce recipe that's been handed down forever??
> 
> Also also, sorry I keep mentioning the cookies but Tollhouse cookie dough had just come out at this time and I think it must have just been so amazing for people who loved to cook but wanted to save a little time!


	7. Wednesday July 11, 1934

When Wednesday morning came, Bucky made his way over to Steve's apartment. He knocked on the door before fiddling with the tan suspenders that were secured over his shoulders. He had tried to dress up a bit, with out looking like he was trying to hard, and had settled on a faded blue button down with charcoal grey pants. The y-shaped suspenders held the pants, that had been his fathers, in place which was necessary since he had quite the lean frame from all of the boxing he did.

Bucky's eyes widened as he looked at Steve who had now appeared in the doorway. Steve was in a large, patched together t-shirt and striped pajama pants. "You goin' to the movies like that?" Bucky asked, eyeing him over.

Steve shook his head. "'Fraid not... I um... I actually feel pretty sick, Buck." Steve was a horrible liar and he knew Bucky saw right through his attempt, but this was the only way he could think of to get Bucky and Susie out alone together. Bucky sighed, but he knew Steve wouldn't let up.

"If anything goes wrong, you're dead Rogers." Bucky shook his head and left with a small wave before making his way over to the Morgan's apartment.

* * *

Bucky arrived at the brownstone in no time, and made his way into the toy store that Fred owned, feeling a bit out of place and amazed at the same time. There were toys all around him of all different types, some were like he had seen before but some were new to him. Tin toys, stuffed bears, dolls, you name it and it was there. The colors were bright but inviting, and it was obvious from some of the labels that the toys weren't even American.

"Wow..." He breathed quietly, before being caught off guard by a tap on the shoulder. He spun around quickly to see Susie standing there, her long hair pulled back on either side by combs that seemed to sparkle in the light. She smiled wide at him, giggling to herself.

"Sorry, James, I didn't mean to startle you.." She tried to suppress her giggles, swaying her hips a bit and making the long maroon skirt she wore sway. She was dressed more casually today, but she was still fashionable and modest. She had a crisp white blouse tucked into her skirt that had a Peter Pan collar and a bit of puff to the short sleeves. "Where's Steven?" She asked, gazing around the store to see if she had missed him.

"Ah.. he's a bit under the weather so he won't be joining us... Is that alright?" Bucky could see this going one of two ways; either nothing would happen and they would go to the movies, or she would want to wait for Steve to feel better and he would have to go home. Oh how he hoped it was the first option. Susie seemed to consider his words for a moment, nodding her head.

"If you're alright with just having me for company, I don't mind." She said sweetly. He mumbled back to her about not minding, watching as she went around him to grab a step stool and grab something off a shelf. She held it out to Bucky. "This is the one you were looking at, right? Before I startled you?" Bucky nodded his head softly before taking the little tin toy into his hands, it was a panda that moved it's arms when wound up. "It's from China! Isn't that interesting?"

Bucky couldn't help but crack a bit of a smile. "Yeah, definitely... are a lot of the toys in here from different countries?" He asked, placing the panda back on the shelf so Susie wouldn't have to climb up again.

"Mhm~!" She hummed proudly, watching him. "Papa's brother is a Major General in the army, he sends things to us from his trips! Papa's store gets a lot of business since we have things most people haven't seen."

"Are you kids still here?" Fred called, walking in from an adjoining room where he had been taking some stock. "It's practically 2:15! Go on then!" He laughed happily, shooing them from the store. He gave Susie a tight hug as they all stood on the stoop, dropping two quarters into her hand as he kissed her forehead. "Have fun! Make sure you're back when the street lights come on!"

"Will do, Papa!" Susie smiled as she and Bucky stepped out of the store. "Lead the way then!" She smiled wide, hopping down the steps happily as she stuck the quarters into her small white purse. Bucky nodded with a smile and followed her, starting his way down the street.

* * *

There was a double feature playing down at the theater, back to back showings of Twentieth Century and Born to be Bad with the normal cartoons and news reels in between. Their conversation hadn't faltered much on the short walk, though it wasn't anything very notable. When they got to the ticket booth, Bucky managed to buy tickets for the both of them without giving Susie time to protest.

"James!" She let out a bit of a whine, following him into the theater. "At least let me buy you some candy... please?" He looked down at her with a bit of a smile, nodding.

"Alright, alright... Only because you said please." Bucky couldn't help the smile on his face. It was refreshing to go out with a girl who didn't expect him to just take care of everything... Then again this wasn't exactly a date, but still.

The pair waddled into the theater, arms full of candy as they were prepared to spend quite a few hours in their seats. Susie had at least four Hershey's chocolate bars in one hand, and that was just the start of it all. When the lights went dim and the news started to play, they were mesmerized. One with the screen, and the other with the girl sitting beside him.

At the end of the night, they walked home together rather quietly. Bucky wanted to say a million and two things, but he didn't want to be too forward. He would simply force Steve to listen to everything that was swirling around in his mind. He dropped Susie off at her door, and they parted with a quick hug.

Bucky practically ran to Steve's apartment to spill everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents always talk about going to the movies in the 50s/60s and gosh have I always been so jealous. Do you know bow much candy you could get for a quarter then, let alone in the 30s?? Not to mention that movies were a whole day affair then, news reels and cartoons kept people updated! And you could watch the movies all day if you wanted to! My dad once watched The 10 Commandments about 3 or 4 times until this dad literally pulled him from the theater.


	8. Wednesday July 11, 1934 (late that night) and Thursday July 12, 1934

Bucky pounded on Steve's window, a bit too loudly, as he stood on the fire escape and waited to be let in. The smile on his face was practically glowing as he stood there, waiting impatiently. Steve finally got the message, shuffling over to the door from his desk where he was doing some reading.

 

"Buck, quiet down!" He said with a bit of joking in his voice. He opened the window wide enough for the other boy to climb in, stepping out of the way. "Trying to wake the neighborhood?" Steve asked with an inquisitive brow, watching as Bucky stood in his room looking star-struck. "Good movie? Good popcorn? Good-" Bucky finally cut in.

 

"Good everything..." He hummed happily, sitting down on the edge of Steve's bed. Steve stood before him, looking down at him for once with his arms crossed over his chest. "Good God, Steve... I've never been on a.. well, I'm not exactly sure what to call it.." Bucky mumbled the last bit, looking a bit sheepish as he gazed up at Steve.

 

"Call it a date? I mean it was just the two of you, a guy and a girl out together... Did you kiss her?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head.

 

"No to both of those things.. I can't call it a date when I don't know if she thought it was one, besides she thought you were coming when she said yes." Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. "Just listen, will yah? My mind is buzzin' and I was too nervous to say anything to her. You should have seen the way she was, Steve. The way she watched the movies and-" Steve cut him off.

 

"The way she watched movies, Buck? You mean by turning her eyes towards the screen and making sure they were open?" He couldn't help but laugh a bit, stopped by Bucky kicking his shin. 

 

"Stop being a twit, you know that's not what I mean!" Bucky lied back on the bed, letting out a sigh. "She was just so excited the whole time, I barely watched the movies because her expressions were so much better." He hummed happily. "The way her eyes crinkled when she laughed at the cartoons, that way she would bite her lip when somethin' suspenseful was happening..." Steve laughed gently. "She hugged me when I dropped her off, you know." He shot Steve a grin from where he lay.

 

"Buck if you thought you were dizzy over her before... I think you better ask her out on a proper date." 

 

* * *

 

Bucky spent the next day doing odd jobs for some of his neighbors, all the while his head rang with thoughts on how to ask Susie out. It was a good thing he was mostly just hauling things and not working with tools because if he had, he would surly be down to nine fingers by now. He was lost completely in his own mind by time he got to his last stop. It was a job he did once a week, helping an elderly couple with their groceries for a nickel a month. Mrs. Wilson, the wife of the duo, noticed the look on Bucky’s face the moment he stepped in the door.

 

“Why, James..” She said, coyly as she looked up at the young man. “Who is she?” She couldn’t help but let out a bit of a laugh. For a woman of eighty-six, she was quite young at heart. Bucky was snapped out of his trance by her voice, his face instantly heating up quite a bit.

 

“What? No.. I!” Bucky fumbled over his words, placing the large bags on the counter. “How could you tell…?” He asked, relenting as he turned to face her. Mrs. Wilson shuffled up to Bucky and pinched his cheek with a great big smile. 

 

“Lenny used to give me that look back in the day.” She nodded her head and made her way over to the tufted, velvet settee and took a seat. She patted the spot next to her for Bucky. “Tell me all about her, I could use some gossip..!” She let out another laugh, watching Bucky as he sat down. He ran his hands through his quaffed hair, letting out a sigh. 

 

“I don’t know, Mrs. W…” He looked up at her, cracking a half smile. 

 

“Call me Midge, boy, and you do know.” She said a bit sternly this time. “Tell me about her, tell me why it’s got you so… so mad as hops!” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh gently at this.

 

“Mad as hops?” He jested, earning a “shoo!” and light shove from Midge. “Alright, alright… It’s just, she’s not like the other girls I’ve dated Mrs- Midge… She’s not just a looker, she’s the whole package, does that make sense?” She nodded, urging him to go on. “And… well, I guess I don’t know how to ask her on a first date.” He all but mumbled the last bit, staring down at his feet as he did so. Midge thought for a moment before responding.

 

“Ask her to dance.” Called another voice, that of Mr. Wilson from the other room. He shuffled himself in and put his hand on his wife’s shoulder. “You’ll get to hold her that way.” He chuckled to himself as Midge playfully tapped his hand.

 

“While I don’t agree with his intentions… I do think that’s a lovely idea.” Midge nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Yeah?… Yeah.” Bucky nodded his head along with them. “I don’t even know what to wear-“

 

“Lenny has just the thing!” Midge practically shot out of her seat and hurried to go to the bedroom. Bucky tried to protest but Lenny just put a finger to his lips.

 

“Best not to argue with her.” He said. The two men nodded.

 

Midge came back after only a few moments with a tan fedora with a black band. 

 

“Oh yes, that will suit you just fine.” She smiled wide as she set it on Bucky’s head. “And do you have a black suit?” Bucky nodded. “Perfect! Now… let me find that tie…” Midge was gone for a bit longer this time, leaving the men to talk about the Dodgers’ scores. 

 

The tie Midge returned with was the perfect complement to the hat, black with small tan dots. 

 

“Won’t you look smart!” She sang, handing the tie over to Bucky. She patted his cheeks softly. “Now, you better run along out of here before someone else asks her out!”

 

“And here,” Lenny said, fishing in his pocket before pulling out a half dollar and handing it to Bucky. “For the big night.” He grinned. Bucky stood, trying to hand the money back. “No sir-ee, that is for you. Now go.” Bucky hesitated before hugging the pair.

 

“Thank you!” He grinned wide as he bounded out of the house.

 

“Tell us how it goes!” Lenny called after him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky ran home and to his room without another word. He quickly stashed away the tie and hat before standing in front of the mirror and mussing with his hair. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be out at the moment because if he stopped to talk he might have lost the courage he had just built up. He changed his shirt quickly to be sure that he didn’t smell, and quickly left the house again.

 

It was almost 5 o’clock. This meant that he had a few minutes until Frank’s store closed and about an hour until he was expected to be setting the table for his mother. It was just enough time. He impatiently made his way over to Susie’s apartment, grumbling under his breath every time he had to stop for a car or bike. When he finally arrived he was happy to see her outside sweeping the stoop. 

 

“Hey..!” He called out tentatively, hoping not to startle her as he made his way across the street. Her head picked up in surprise, a smile growing on her face as she noticed who it was. She waved, setting the broom against the side of the building. She wiped her hands on the front of her white apron as she waited for him to get closer. Bucky couldn’t stop fiddling with the rolled up sleeves of his button down, making his way to the bottom of her steps.

 

“Hey.” He said again, softer now and with a friendly smile. 

 

“Hey yourself.” She laughed gently, walking down a few steps so they were now at eye level. “Are you heading over to see Steven?” She asked, eyes wandering in the direction of the other boy’s apartment building. 

 

“No… Here to see you, actually.” Bucky said, straightening himself up. He had asked girls out plenty of times, he reminded himself, the worst she can say is no. 

 

“Me?” She asked, gathering the skirt of her grey and white dress and sitting on the steps. She patted the spot next to her as she gazed up at Bucky. “Might I ask why?” Bucky let out a bit of a laugh as he sat down next to her. He leaned his back up against the concrete railing so he was facing her. 

 

“Of course.” He smiled as he started, letting one hand run through the back of his hair. “I was hoping that you were free tomorrow night?” He started, receiving a nod from her as she watched him closely. “And that if you were, you would like to come dancing with me?” He shrugged his shoulders gently, trying to play it off as if he wasn’t internally panicking. 

 

She took no time to respond. “Yes!” She giggled happily.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes! That means that I would love to go dancing with you, James.” 

 

He was beyond relieved and his smile showed it. “Perfect! I can pick you up at eight and-”

 

“Two questions though?” Susie asked, holding up her fingers as she did. Bucky blushed as he nodded, realizing he might have been getting ahead of himself. “One, you are asking me on a date right…?” She blushed brightly, hoping she didn’t sound stupid. “And two, if you are would you mind asking Papa too? I want to go very much, but he does have the final say.”

 

Bucky stood up and held out his hand for her to take. “One,” He mimicked. “Yes, of course its a date. I’ve wanted to ask you on a proper one since we met.” She smiled wide, taking his hand and standing with him. “And two, of course I’ll ask him. I don’t want you getting into any trouble because of me.” 

 

Susie let out a bit of a squeal before hugging Bucky’s waist. “Oh I’m so excited! I’ve no idea what to wear..!” 


	9. Friday July 13th, 1934. Brooklyn. Evening.

Susie had spent the day in her closet, pulling out each and every dress she owned to try and make a decision. Bucky had spent it worrying about picking her up. Frank had only agreed to allow him to take Susie out if he came by early so they could talk man-to-man. He may have been more nervous to sit down with Frank then he had the day before asking Susie out… and that was saying a lot.

 

He was currently about a block away from the brownstone, walking slowly and trying to compose himself. He was dressed up, much in the way he had been when he went to church, in a full black suit along with the hat and tie from Midge. In one shaky hand he held a small paper package that had been tied up in a bow with twine. Inside was a corsage, it was simple but the gesture behind it grand. 

 

When he got to the apartment, he took a deep breath and knocked a few times. In his head he just kept telling himself that it was all fine, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that one wrong word to Fred and he might be able to see Susie again. 

 

The moment Fred opened the door, his fears melted away. The older man pulled Bucky into a hug before pulling him straight into the living room. Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he sat down across the other man. 

 

“I have to tell you, James, I had really hoped either you or Steven would take a liking to my Granddaughter. I know she’s the age to start going out on dates, and I couldn’t think of a better partner than someone I already know.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“You’ve proven yourself to be a good kid, and a good friend to her. I must say that it also helps your case to be so close to Steven and his mother, because I really do trust their judgement.” He was about to say more when Susie made her way down the stairs. Bucky’s eyes lit up as he looked at her. She was wearing a steely blue dress, that was fitted in the bodice and had a soft peplum just below the knee. The neck of her dress was a slight cowl, with a large bow just below it and flutter, cap sleeves. Her long hair was mostly down, just pulled out of her face in one swooping motion. She had even put on eyeliner, achieving the soft cat eye that she had seen in so many magazines. 

 

“Hello, James.” She smiled, trying to be as proper as ever before her Grandfather. Both men stood to meet her, Frank going to give her a hug almost instantly. 

 

“You better take good care of her.” He said, pulling away from Susie only to shoot Bucky a stern look.

 

“Of course, sir.” Bucky nodded quickly.

 

“Good… now get out of here! Go have fun!” He smiled wide.

 

 

* * *

 

When they got outside, Bucky offered Susie his arm.

 

“It’s not a long walk, just a few blocks.” He explained, starting to take her along in the right direction. There was a small local Dance Hall that was common with the teenagers in the area, and that was where they were headed.

 

“What have you got in your hand?” Susie asked, nudging him gently as they walked. 

 

“Oh!” Bucky blushed just gently at her question and stopped walking. Susie couldn’t help but giggle as she watched him. He held the little package to her, prompting her to take it. When she did, she opened it quickly and let out a little gasp. Bucky took it back out of her hand and she held out her wrist for him to slid it on. The corsage was mostly just a palm sized, pink peony with a white ribbon underneath. As soon as it was on her wrist, Susie pulled Bucky into a big hug. 

 

“Like it?” Bucky grinned, hugging her back.

 

“Love it!” She giggled happily, pulling away from him. “No boy has ever bought me flowers before…” She added shyly.

 

“Well, I’m glad to be the first.” He smiled wide, taking her hand and starting to pull her down the street. “Come on, we’ve got dancing to do!”

 

 

* * *

 

It only took a few minutes, and then they were there. The swing music could be heard from around the corner, and guests were milling all around the block. Most of them were around Bucky’s age, with a few older people mixed in as well.

 

Susie’s big eyes scanned every bit of it all, just trying to remember every moment. Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he watched her, carefully leading her through the crowds so they could get to the dance floor. They found a little spot for themselves and Bucky held both his hands out for Susie to take. She did so gladly, looking up at him with a big smile. 

 

The movements came naturally, their bodies moving along to the music and in near perfect sync with one another. It was well over an hour before either of them needed a break, and even then they only stopped for a few minutes to drink some water or soda. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The pair made their way back to the Morgan’s hand-in-hand, their laughter mingling in the open air. Both were completely out of breath but with the biggest smiles on their faces.

 

“I really had the best time.” Susie said, stopping for a breath as they got to the front stoop. She was standing one step up from Bucky, which helped but them closer to eye level.

 

“Can’t remember the last time I had such a good night.” Bucky said, playing gently with her hand as he held it in his own. 

 

They fell into a bit of silence, just holding each other’s hands and not wanting to pull away. It was late and they were both tired but this wasn’t a moment either of them wanted to loose. So they stayed that way for a bit until Susie let out a soft yawn.

 

“I guess it’s time for bed?” Bucky asked with a soft smile. She nodded in response to this, biting her lip softly. 

 

Hesitating for only a moment, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek before hurrying up to the door. “Good night..!” She called out, trying to contain her giggles from being so bold.

 

“Good night.” He answered in a whisper, a dreamy look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES. sorry it took me so long to continue... I am chronically ill and trying to be an adult.


End file.
